Most businesses have recognized the substantial benefits gained by operating in a networked computing environment. By establishing local area networks (LAN), businesses allow their employees to share network resources, such as printers, file servers, modem banks, e-mail servers, etc., while maintaining the distributed computing power of having a plurality of individual work station computers. Indeed, the benefits of networked computing are now available for home computing environments as more and more households begin having more than one computer. Now, as with at the office, network resources (e.g., a printer) may be shared among the members of the household.
Unfortunately, despite all the benefits that the networks provide, their hardwired architecture presents several problems that tend to limit the users ability to compute in a flexible manner. For example, many networked computer users are now provided the flexibility to take their computers with them wherever they go by utilizing laptop and notebook sized computers. Unfortunately, however, the physical wired architecture often does not accommodate multiple users in a particular location (e.g., in a meeting room) due to the limit of network connection port outlets that are physically installed at that particular location. Therefore, while a user has the theoretical ability to connect to the network from any location wherein a network port outlet is provided, the physical realities of the wiring installation often limit this. Additionally, even if a sufficient number of outlet ports were provided, the requirement for each user to carry around network cabling of lengths sufficient to couple to a network outlet is undesirable from a user standpoint. Likewise, the cost and difficulty of installing network cabling within a household to provide connectivity for each room of the house often limits the actual cable installed to only those fixed locations where computers and network resources are currently located. Therefore, such hardwired systems essentially preclude the mobile computing that has been enabled by the portable computing devices currently on the market.
In recognition of the significant limitations that a wired LAN architecture places on the mobility and flexibility of modem computing, many industry leaders have developed and are now implementing wireless networks. These wireless networks allow for substantially increased flexibility by enabling truly nomadic computing from any location within the business enterprise covered by the wireless LAN. No longer do users need to carry network connection cables and restrict themselves to computing only in physical locations where network connection outlets are provided. This wireless networking technology also has significant advantages for the home computer user who may now have full home network accessibility from any location within the house that is convenient.
Recognizing the tremendous benefits provided by wireless networking, their deployment in airports, hotels, schools, etc., is becoming much more widespread. Further, with the increasing popularity of handheld computing devices, the deployment of such wireless networks in shopping malls, grocery stores, and the like is envisioned. Further, wireless wide area network computing having coverage areas similar to that currently in widespread use for wireless telephone systems enable true nomadic computing regardless of a user's physical location. In this way, nomadic computer users are able to access their network resources and remain productive while waiting on a plane, commuting on a train, etc.
Recognizing that compatibility among the various network service providers who may deploy these wireless networks is of paramount importance to ensure the continued growth and acceptance of such technology, various industry standards have been developed. One such standard developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) is designated by IEEE 802.11. Under this wireless standard, nomadic computer users may form their own network in an ad hoc mode, or may connect to an established network in an infrastructure mode. In the ad hoc mode, there is no structure to the network, and each member is typically able to communicate with every other member. These ad hoc networks may be formed whenever a group of users wish to communicate among themselves to share information such as during a meeting. An example of such an ad hoc formed network under IEEE 802.11 is illustrated in FIG. 8. As may be seen from this simplified Figure, multiple users 802, 804, 806 communicate with one another in their own loosely formed network 800, all without the requirement of being coupled together by hard wires.
The second type of network structure of IEEE 802.11 is known as an infrastructure network and is illustrated in simplified form in FIG. 9. As may be seen, this architecture utilizes at least one fixed network access point (AP) 900 through which a mobile computer user 902, 904, 906 can communicate with the network members 908, 910 and resources 912, 914. These network access points 900 may be connected to hardwired LAN lines to broaden the wireless network's capability by bridging these wireless nodes to other wired nodes on the established network 916 and the architecture is limited to a single layer deep access point.
With the development and deployment of wireless networking devices and infrastructures, consumers and businesses are increasingly being able to realize the benefits of true mobile computing, collaboration, and information exchange. No longer are business travelers required to carry an assortment of cables and search endlessly for an available data port simply to connect to a network to retrieve email messages, download files, or exchange information. No longer are companies and home consumers restrained in where they may access their networks by the location of the Ethernet jacks on the wall. Meeting participants and groups of friends may now form their own ad hoc networks without connecting cables between themselves or logging in to some preexisting network.
Unfortunately, despite the significant advantages and flexibility that wireless networking brings to the computing environment, the hardware to implement these networks is quite complex and expensive. For example, the wireless network interface card (NIC) that provides the means for computers to communicate wirelessly must support most, if not all, of the functions specified in the 802.11 specification. Once a user has installed a wireless NIC, the wireless NIC must be either reconfigured or replaced when a wireless standard changes. The current user experience in configuring and updating the wireless NIC is still quite complex.
Further detracting from the user experience is the limitation of current wireless networks and mobile computing devices in providing the capability to form a wireless network using multiple layer deep access points. FIG. 10 illustrates the limitation of available systems. A conventional access point 1000 connected to a wired network 1002 has the limited capability to communicate with device 101 4that is connected to access point 1006. Devices 1006-1012 in communication with the wire access points 1004, 1014 can route packets to wired access point 1000 and get connectivity to the wired network 1002.